Ipod Challenge II
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Blackwater drabbles for the first ten songs that came on my Ipod when I put it on shuffle.


**(A/N: I felt like doing one of these. For those of you who don't know how these work, you put your Ipod or MP3 on shuffle, and you write stories inspired by the songs that come on in only the time of the song. Most of these don't have much to do with the song, or just have to do with one line, so it's not necessary to know these songs to read these. These aren't my best work ever, since they were written pretty quickly. Enjoy!)**

Ipod Challenge II 

Fly-Hilary Duff

In that moment, nothing mattered except Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.

In that moment, nothing mattered except the love that they had for each other.

Sam and Emily didn't mean anything.

Bella and Edward didn't mean anything.

Nothing mattered except Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.

Let the Flames Begin-Paramore

Leah used to be strong.

She used to be self-sufficient.

Now, she depended on her imprint to keep her alive.

Now, she couldn't stand to be away from her imprint.

It wasn't fair.

Leah wanted to make her own choices.

Choices as small as what to eat for breakfast to as life changing as who to love.

Her choice was Jacob.

My Life would Suck without You-Kelly Clarkson

If there was one thing Jacob Black regretted, it was leaving Leah.

So now he was going to fix that.

Standing at Leah's door, he thought of all of the things he needed to say sorry for.

For calling her names, and for torturing her by reminding her that Sam didn't really love her.

But most of all, Jacob was sorry for not telling Leah that he loved her.

Whatever it Takes-Lifehouse

"Well," Leah says, "If you didn't have an excuse to leave; now you do."

Jacob just stares at her. He stares at her sheepish expression, and the way she rakes her hand through her hair nervously.

He stares at the lips that just told him her deepest secret: that she loves him.

"I don't need an excuse to leave," Jacob says. "Now I have an excuse to stay here."

Pain-Three Days Grace

Knowing that someone else was loving Leah was painful.

Sam hated that Leah and Jacob were together.

He loved Emily, his soul mate, his everything, but he was jealous of the freedom that Leah and Jacob had.

Leah and Jacob weren't bound to each other. They could say what was on their mind.

Sam always agreed with Emily, even if he didn't believe in what she was saying.

Seeing Leah with someone else was painful.

But not as painful as not having choice.

Better Days-The Goo Goo Dolls

"If you could have anything in the world," Leah asks, "What would you want?"

Jacob thinks about his answer for a long time. He used to answer with "a chocolate bar," or "a peanut butter sandwich."

But now he has a different answer.

"I want…I want to be able to love you," he answers.

Where the Story Ends-The Fray

They were too far away.

Jacob in Alaska with Nessie, Leah still alone in La Push.

Leah knew that if Jacob ever came back, she would grab him and kiss him until the imprint didn't matter anymore, even if it was impossible.

Leah wanted Jacob back.

This was one thing that she hated more than most.

Being far away from Jacob.

Close Every Door-Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

Leah knew that everyone hated her.

She was shut off from everything she once loved.

She didn't give her love to anyone, because she knew that no one would care enough to give her any love back.

She knew that she was just an object in people's lives, instead of a person.

Leah knew that everyone hated her.

But Jacob was determined to prove her wrong.

Breaking the Habit-Linkin Park

They really needed to stop this.

This pretending to love each other just to forget.

They were just distractions for each other, not actually together for love.

It was fake love, love where they used the other person to forget.

Still, Jacob couldn't help but feel some real passion for Leah as he kisses her and tries not to think of Bella.

Something Good-The Sound of Music

Leah didn't believe in karma.

She didn't believe in "what goes around comes around."

She just thought that things were random-that the bad things that happened to her could happen to anyone.

But she wasn't so sure about this.

She certainly didn't do anything to deserve Jacob.

Leah didn't believe in karma, because she couldn't think of anything she had done that was good enough to make her deserve Jacob.

**(A/N: Let me know if you see any typos (because I'm sure that there are some in there), and reviews are love!) **


End file.
